


a morning with the one you love

by nebulas (strawberry_bee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_bee/pseuds/nebulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to treat Remus out on a morning out on the town. Or, as close as he can get with Hogsmeade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a morning with the one you love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely girlfriend. Cheers, sweetheart

The day dawned brisk and cold, frosting the windows of the Gryffindor dormitories as Sirius tumbled his way out of bed. Around him the other boys slept in, as it was just another weekend of their sixth year. No one wished to get up early for the Hogsmeade visit, except perhaps for the underclassmen. And Sirius, of course.

Sirius dressed quickly, pulling on his pants and a thick sweater of Remus’ that he had borrowed in fifth year. He pulled on his cloak last of all, and wrapped a red and gold scarf around his face. He then crept over to where Remus slept, just on the other side of James bed. He shook the boy awake roughly.

“Whasa matter?” Remus asked, turning over and shoving his face into the pillow.

“We’re goin’ to Hogsmeade! You promised me, Moons.” Sirius hissed, shoving the boy again as he straightened up to check on the other sleeping boys. Thankfully, everyone slept like the dead. Remus groaned as he sat up in bed, tousled hair falling into his eyes as he stared at his hands for several moments.

“Couldn’t it of waited, after I’ve slept?” Remus asked finally, tilting his head upwards to blink sleepily at him.

“Nope.” Sirius said, smiling broadly at his best friend. “You’ve been wanting to spend time with just me, so I devised this totally clever plan.”

“I said no such thing.” Remus said, a frown appearing on his features as he stood up anyhow. Sirius went to grab some galleons from his trunk as Remus dressed, shoving them into his pockets. And a package badly wrapped in an old copy of the daily prophet, that Sirius dropped into the inside pocket of his cloak.

“You ready to go?” Remus asked, smoothing down his hair as Sirius turned around. He looked heart achingly cute, wearing several layers of sweaters and scarves and gloves too.

“Are you wearing your entire wardrobe?” Sirius said instead of the thousands of compliments running through his head. Remus’ shy little smile was worth it though, as they linked arms and walked out of the dormitories. They took the stairs two at a time, in tandem as they steadfastly ignored the third years standing in front of the couches. They were probably avoiding the throng of people that had to be checked before they went through.

“It’s so funny, that was us just a few years ago.” Sirius said, shaking his head sadly.

“Getting sentimental on me, pads?” Remus asked, glancing at him.

“You know me, always a sucker for feeling sorry for myself.” Sirius said breezily, clutching him tighter to his side as they moved down the corridors. It was a liberating feeling as they walked right by Filch, who threw them a mistrustful glance as they walked out into the grounds of the school.  
Remus cursed loudly as the cold air hit them, and Sirius laughed as Remus paused and pulled his arm away to wrap one of his scarves around his head in a clockwise motion. What a shame, Sirius thought, that he wouldn’t be able to kiss him now.

Not that would ever happen, he reminded himself sternly. Remus never. Well, Remus had no interest in anyone. And Sirius wasn’t going to be that bloke that went and crossed a boundary just because he couldn’t respect someone's boundaries.

But sometimes, when Remus was sitting in the common room hunched over a historical scroll, with his silvery scars standing out stark in his face, it was hard not to kiss someone right then and there.

“You okay?” Remus said, twining his arm through his once more.

“O-of course, Moony.” Sirius said, offering a smile. They took off again, taking care on the ice that coated the walkways. By the time they entered the little village, Sirius felt half-frozen himself, and insisted that they stop in at Honeydukes first.

“Ohh, do you think they’ll have a chocolate frog with Agrippa in it?” Remus asked, a far off look in his eyes as he drifted over to the chocolate frog section.

“You know James will only steal it.” Sirius said, going to the sugar quills. He inspected them, knowing that Remus always seemed to pay a bit extra attention to him whenever he had them in class. He couldn’t imagine why. But whatever it did, he wanted to keep having that happen to Remus.

“Not if I put a certain charm on it.” Remus said sagely, throwing him a wry smile. Sirius grinned right on back, dropping his head again to pick up three of the sugar quills.

Together they picked up several packages of bertie bott’s every flavor beans, and a few chocolate wands. After paying, they walked right back into the frigid air, and Remus gravitated right to him, hugging his arm as his teeth chattered.

“How bout some butterbeer.” Sirius said brightly, and led the way right to the three broomsticks. By now the streets were filled with third years, and he tried his best to ignore the pointed laughter at Remus and him. Or, that’s the way he felt, as he awkwardly detached himself from Remus’ grasp to open the door for him. Remus swept right in, seemingly unphased by how awkward Sirius had grown.

Sirius followed Remus right in, trying to shake the bad feeling in his gut. It wasn’t like there weren’t any boys snogging each other at Hogwarts. In fact, he had taken part in it quite a bit himself. It was just that he didn’t want anyone to think that Remus was someone below him, or to be subject to gossip. It didn’t seem like a big deal when he overheard people putting down the boys he hung with, but Remus was different. He wanted to protect him from that sort of thing.  
By the time he caught up to Remus, he had already bought them each a butterbeer, and was sitting in a corner of the pub, closest to the fire.

“Still cold?” Sirius teased gently, forgetting the worst of his thoughts when Remus squinted at him.

“Of course not.” Remus said gruffly, bravely taking off one scarf. He set it in his lap though, lacing his fingers through the knit as they sat together. Sirius picked at the string sticking out on the edge of his cloak, content to just listen to the endless chatter of excited students around them.

“I think I’d like to visit the bookstore before we go back.” Remus said, biting his lip in concentration.

“Hmm.” Sirius hummed, glancing up at him.

“There’s this new book detailing how Alexander the Great’s boyfriend was a wizard. Hephaestion, I mean.” Remus said, a happy look crossing his face.

“I didn’t know that he was gay.” Sirius said. He was probably the first to admit his faults, and history definitely wasn’t one of his fortes. But Remus kept bringing around these worn down copies about this Alexander guy, and naturally Sirius had to poke his nose into things. Plus, it was just nice to see Remus talk about something he loved for a little while.

“Of course he was gay. Alexander and Hephaestion used to roleplay as Achilles and Patroclus all the time when they were having sex.” Remus said offhandedly, just as the barmaid laid their butterbeers in front of them. She moved away, paying no mind to Remus’ conversation, and Sirius wondered if it was because Remus never whispered about such things as gay lovers.

“Would you wanna roleplay them?” Sirius teased gently, taking a sip of his butterbeer as he watched Remus.

“Oh, god no. Achilles was garbage too.” Remus said, laughing at him. Sirius’ stomach dropped a little, noting that Remus didn’t even scoff at the bigger elephant in the question.

“Noted, Remus’ kinks don’t include roleplaying pricks.” Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

“Damn right.” Remus said deadpan, and tilted his head back a little as he drank his butterbeer.

“So, I got you a present. For erm. No reason.” Sirius said gruffly, sitting up. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the parcel, placing it in front of Remus.

“Padfoot, you didn’t have to.” Remus said, eyes widening a little as he took the present from him. He flipped the gift in his hands, and Sirius winced. Why did Remus have to check out the bad wrapping job?

“Aw, just open it already Moons.” Sirius said offhandedly, sitting back in his chair. He watched Remus carefully as he tore the present open, letting out a soft gasp as he held a new wizard camera in his hands.

“It’s not that great.” Sirius said quickly, to cover up his embarrassment. “I mean, it works just like one of those you stand up, but it can’t take any shots longer than five seconds, or so.”

“It’s wonderful, thank you.” Remus said, beaming at Sirius. He dropped his head once more to fiddle with the camera, and just as Sirius grabbed his butterbeer, raised it to focus on his face.

Sirius scrunched up his nose and lifted up the butterbeer to him, laughing a little as he took a sip.

“Usually people pay me to get a photo, you know.” Sirius said offhandedly, settling the glass back onto the table.

“Mhm, sure you do.” Remus said instead, tilting his head down once more to gaze at the camera as it did its magic. A small four by six photograph slid out of the side, and there Sirius was, lifting a butterbeer in cheers to Remus.

“Looks awful, you need one of yourself.” Sirius said.

“Shut it.” Remus said, blushing a little as he tucked the photo away in his pocket. He set the camera beside him and took another drink of the butterbeer. Sirius wished he could have that camera, right then and there. Just to catch the way Remus eyes looked as he smiled at him, full of happiness at the face of a new gift. But memory was all he had to settle for, and he found it severely lacking.

“So, bookstore next?” Sirius said, clapping his hands together once they had drunk the last dregs of butterbeer in their tankards.

“Bookstore next.” Remus confirmed, wrapping the scarf he had taken off earlier around his face. He seemed undecided on what to do with the packaging or the camera, before sheepishly handing it back to Sirius.

“I don’t want to crush the picture.” He said sheepishly as Sirius put the camera back into it’s pocket along with the shredded newspaper.

“No problem at all, Remus.” Sirius said fondly, and they walked right back outside once more.

If Sirius had to describe magic as a feeling, it would’ve been right then and there. It seemed like time stopped whenever they entered The Three Broomsticks, where the sun was just turning the sky pink with its light. Now it had past its zenith, falling slowly in the clear sky towards the other side. He felt comforted by not knowing how much time had passed, since he was in good company.

“Come on, let’s go.” Remus insisted, pulling Sirius from his haze. They entered the musty bookshop with its seven cats, where Remus promptly made a beeline for the history and muggle section. Sirius wandered behind him, turning his head this way and that to stare at all the faded writing on the spines. He slouched against a bookshelf as he watched Remus search the shelves methodically, crouching as he got towards the bottom. Sirius began to turn away, not wanting to see a disappointed look on his face when Remus jumped to his feet, clutching a novel to his chest.

“Only one left, come on, come on.” Remus hissed, grabbing Sirius’ cloak sleeve and pulling him to the cashier. Sirius looked around the shop, searching for someone who dared to take Remus’ favorite book in the whole world away. But it was empty except for the two of them, and Sirius turned back as Remus bought the book.

They stepped outside once more and moved out of the way, sitting on a bench that had been cleared of snow earlier that day by some other couple. Sirius kept an inch between the two of them, fiddling with his hands nervously. He glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye, noticing that he had just opened the first page of the book, head tilted down as he began to scan the page.

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Hey, Remus.” Sirius began, turning to face him.

“Hm?” Remus asked, failing to look up from the novel.

“I, uhm.” Sirius looked down at his hands again, searching for the words to say what he intended to. Out of the corner of his eye Remus set his book aside and turned towards him, and reached out, grasping Sirius’ bare hands in his gloves ones.

“This was a great date, Sirius.” Remus said gently, and Sirius jerked his head up, eyes wide.

“Oh, c’mon. Did you think I was daft enough to not notice what you were hinting at in The Three Broomsticks?” Remus asked, laughing a little.

“Maybe.” Sirius muttered, smiling a little. He always thought he was so clever, but in hindsight...

“In any case, I would love to be your boyfriend. I’ve been waiting for a chance to ask you sometime anyways.” Remus continued, squeezing Sirius hands in his own.

Unable to think of some clever quip to fire back at Remus, Sirius lurched forward and kissed him. A bit to hard, in retrospect, but all Sirius could think about was that Remus tasted of butterbeer. And the fact that Remus was kissing him back. He drew away, smiling gently at him.

“Careful with how you kiss me, a bit lip could mean a werewolf curse.” Remus joked, grinning at Sirius sheepishly as he picked up his book.

“Let’s go back and get a spot by the fire before everyone else, okay?” Remus said, standing up and offering his hand to Sirius.

“Sounds perfect.” Sirius said, taking his hand and getting to his feet.

Remus didn’t let go of his hand once, and Sirius didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
